


For A Reason

by loveEnglish (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Minor MPreg, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loveEnglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not in denial and has a beautiful future ahead of him, without him knowing, of course.</p><p> </p><p>(Drabble sized one shot!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Reason

Harry was not in denial. Not at all. He had completely accepted that his ex boyfriend aka the love of his life was going to marry another. 

Zayn was going to say "I do" to Jace at the altar. 

He didn't particularly hate Jace. He pitied him in fact. He wondered if Zayn was going to ever tell him about his infidelity. 

Harry's gaze fell on the blonde Jace. He was beautiful, as he walked down the aisle toward Zayn, who was unable to stand still. Harry smirked. He was sore. Definitely.

 

Last night, Zayn had sneaked into his bedroom. All innocent and nervous, before letting Harry know how dirty his thoughts were.

Without thinking of the consequences, the regret and shame, Harry had bend him over the desk and fucked him hard. 

Harry had been possessive and vicious. Angry that Zayn had broken his heart and left him to go with someone else only to come back to him the night before his wedding. 

The reality of the situation only sunk in when he had come into Zayn. He had promptly flipped him over and fucked him once more before they cuddled and fell asleep. 

The next day, Harry had woken up alone. Shame and self loathing his only companions. 

He felt used and dirty. 

 

Later, when he was looking dapper in a tux and dress shoes, he bumped into Jace on his way to the church. 

Regret filled Harry's every sense. He wanted to tell the blonde that he had fucked the brains out of his fiance that previous night.

He decided against it and helped Jace in calming his nerves. 

 

Here he is now, champagne in hand but not the will to drink. 

The love of his life was dancing and laughing with his new husband, not so much as acknowledging the presence of other people around them. 

Everything is miserable. 

"Hey there, you have been missing since yesterday evening! Thought you had left!", came the cheery voice of none other than Louis, Harry's neighbour, who had gladly accepted the offer of accompanying Harry to the wedding.

Harry felt himself smiling despite the pain. 

"What a waste of that fine champagne if you aren't going to even sip it a bit?", Louis breathlessly giggled.

Chuckling at his drunk neighbour's antics, he did 'sip a bit' of the drink. 

"Care for a dance?", Harry found himself asking. 

Louis made a show of considering the question, before breaking in to a grin. 

"Thought you would never ask!", he replied with an overly posh accent, taking Harry's hand and dragging him to the dance floor. 

 

 

♡

 

 

"You have been missing since noon, love. Thought you had left!", came the cheery voice of his teasing husband. 

The coincidence, thought Harry. As if Harry would leave him. Not a chance. 

He huffed a little laugh, before dropping down his briefcase and pulling his husband's cheeks, pinching them hard, earning him an indignant squeak. 

"That's your punishment for saying something like that!", Harry said in a somewhat stern voice before following his other half into their kitchen.

 

Later, when they had made love, when, Louis' breathing had evened out, as Harry laid blissfully sated and in love, in their warm bed, he thought that everything happens for a reason. 

As he strokes Louis' baby bump and sees the moonlight reflecting from his wedding band, he thinks he has never been more happy. 

 

 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for a stupid ending and cheesy title! 
> 
> Larry forever!


End file.
